specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
33rd Infantry
The 33rd Infantry Battalion was a large combat unit of the United States Army led by Colonel John Konrad in Dubai. Deployment in Dubai The 33rd Infantry, on their way out of Afghanistan, was volunteered by Colonel Konrad to assist in the evacuation of Dubai. However, when they received the direct order to abandon the city before all the civilians were evacuated, Konrad and the 33rd disobeyed those orders and remained to assist the remaining citizens. When the storm wall hit Dubai, the city was devastated, and evacuation became virtually impossible. The local population panicked, causing the 33rd to institute martial law, policing the city through increasingly harsh methods. Months later, as the storm continued to surround the city, Konrad and the 33rd attempted to lead a convoy out of Dubai by road. The evacuation failed horribly, resulting in the loss of 1,300 civilians and soldiers. After this failed attempt, many of the 33rd, including Konrad's command staff, rebelled against Konrad, becoming "The Exiles". Those that remained loyal to Konrad became "The Damned". Civil war broke out between the Exiles and the Damned, with the Damned eventually winning the conflict. Konrad executed the remaining mutineers and displayed their bodies as a warning against future insurrection. However this did not stop a local insurgency, comprised of the Dubai's Refugees, from appearing to rebel against the 33rd's police state. Some point later however, the 33rd was able to negotiate them into a ceasefire. Roughly five and a half months after Konrad's failed evacuation attempt he broadcast a message recounting his failure through the storm wall which was received by the US. This prompted them to send a small Squad of Delta Operatives, led by Captain Martin Walker, to investigate and search the city for any survivors. The Damned 33rd's power is based around their control over the water in Dubai, and their heavy armament. Campaign By the time Delta squad reach Dubai, all remnants of the Exiles had been killed or forced to flee, making the entire remaining 33rd Infantry members of the Damned. When Delta squad first encounters the 33rd Infantry, they are being attacked by the Refugee insurgents, which causes Walker to try to aid their fellow US soldiers. However later the 33rd mistake Delta squad for members of the CIA, which also have at some point gone to war with the 33rd, and become hostile. This leads the 33rd Infantry to becoming the main enemy within the campaign. Later Delta squad discover the atrocities the 33rd have committed in attempting to maintain peace and safety, while also committing atrocities of their own, reinforcing the 33rd's desire to kill them. By the end of the campaign, John Konrad states that the 33rd had been destroyed. Multiplayer The multiplayer centers around the conflict between the two groups the 33rd Infantry were broken into after the attempted evacuation, The Damned and The Exiles. Known Units *33rd Dispatch *Alpha Patrol *Callsign Sheltron *Zulu Squad Known Members *Lieutenant Colonel John Konrad (Deceased) *Robert "Radioman" Darden (Deceased) *First Lieutenant John McPherson (Deceased) *Lieutenant Bradley (Deceased) *First Sergeant L.S. Harris (Unknown) *Staff Sergeant Josh Forbes (Unknown) *Sergeant O'Neill (Unknown) *Private First Class Pete Gobbi (Unknown) *Private Wilson (Deceased) *Benson (Unknown) *Crosby (Unknown) *Creasman (Deceased) *David Long (Deceased) *Garry (Deceased) *Jeff Bowles (Deceased) *Ken Tebby (Deceased) *Martzen (Deceased) *Muler (Deceased) *Peter Hoffman (Deceased) *Pineda (Deceased) *Randolf Dossler (Unknown) 33rd-1-.png|An armored 33rd trooper. 33rd-2-.png|A heavy armored trooper. 33rd-3.png|33rd explosives expert. 33rd Brute.png|33rd Heavy Trooper. Sgt.Martzen head-glasses.png Sgt.Martzen glasses.png Sgt.Creasman cap-glasses.png Pfc.Pete Gobbi cowboy.png Sgt.Jeff Bowles hat.png Sgt.Jeff Bowles glasses.png Sgt.Jeff Bowles cowboy.png Sgt.Jeff Bowles.png Pfc.Pete Gobbi hat.png Pfc.Pete Gobbi UMP.png Pfc.Ken Tebby hat.png Pfc.Ken Tebby glasses.png Pfc.Ken Tebby cowboy.png Pfc.Ken Tebby.png Pfc.Pete Gobbi.png Known Equipment As a U.S. infantry battalion, the 33rd had access to standard military equipment. But because they were stranded in a hostile environment for so long, some of this valued equipment was lost, forcing them to scavenge for additional firearms. Most soldiers wear standard ACUs, with the notable exception of the Zulu Squad, which wear stronger armor. Many, if not most, of the battalion's vehicles had been lost either to hostile fire, being buried in sand, lack of fuel, or lack of practical use in the unstable, sandy environment. Weapons The term on the right denotes how common the weapon is encountered in the hands of the 33rd. *417 - uncommon *AA-12 - extremely rare *AK47 - extremely common *FAMAS - very rare *M-99 Sniper - only one *M1014 - uncommon, but common late game *M120 Mortar - extremely rare *M249 SAW - common *M4A1 - extremely common *M9 - uncommon *Micro 9mm - extremely rare *P90 - very common *SCAR-H - common late game *Scout Tactical - common *UMP 45 - extremely common *W1300 - very common Vehicles *AH-6J Little Bird *MH-60L Direct Action Penetrator *HMMWV *Stryker Trivia *A real 33rd Infantry Division was active in the U.S. Army National Guard from 1917 until 1968. In the late 1960s, the division was reduced to a brigade-sized formation. Its history today is perpetuated by the 33rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team. *Konrad had all of his staff killed due to their mutiny; it is unknown who lead the 33rd after their executions and Konrad's suicide, but given the Radioman's role in the game it is possible he took over because he is heard giving orders to the 33rd. *Despite the above point, a soldier in chapter 5 can be heard addressing a Major. It should be noted that Walker said that the 33rd was no longer acting as part of the U.S. Army; it's possible the Major in question was an officer that remained loyal to Konrad or was promoted after the staff were executed. *A loading screen states that the 33rd was the Army's most decorated battalion. *Above the trench where Delta accidentally massacred the civilians with white phosphorus, there is a hand written banner that reads "33rd Mobile Infantry". There is no real life US military unit designated as Mobile Infantry; the term refers to the land force of the Terran Federation from the book Starship Troopers. *Some soldiers listed in the 33rd's memorials are ranked as Airman First Class. They may have been part of a Tactical Air Control Party (TACP) embedded with the 33rd to coordinate air support. Gallery File:33rd_Infantry_Group_Photo.png|A burned photo of the Damned 33rd during their time in Afghanistan. Dead 33rd.jpg|Adams by a dead 33rd soldier spec-ops-the-line-20111121021324388-3562930.jpg|Members of Konrad's command staff that rebelled against him, tied to chairs and burnt to death. SOTL SS 1.jpg|Members of the 33rd that rebelled against Konrad, lined up and executed. Untitled17.png|Randolf Dossler interrogating Gould. Untitled20.png|Members of the 33rd torturing civilians. 33rd.png|A member of the 33rd torturing Agent Gould. Untitled31.png|33rd solider mortally wounded by Delta's white phosphorous attack. Untitled40.png|33rd Sergeant Forbes surrendering to Delta. Untitled47.png|33rd's Zulu squad members deploying from a UH-60 Blackhawk. Untitled53.png|Walker hallucinates that the final members of the Damned 33rd surrender to him. Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line multiplayer Category:Faction Category:Spec Ops: The Line enemy Category:America Category:33rd Infantry